Methods and devices for providing precise timing and precise time counting are known in the art. Such devices conventionally include a crystal for providing a basic frequency and a controller for accumulating the clock signals generated by the crystal. When such a system attempts to increase the accuracy of the counting mechanism, it utilizes a high frequency crystal which increases the resolution in time.
It would be appreciated that frequency and energy are associated in a way that producing a higher frequency requires higher power to be provided thereto. The basic quantum rule is presented by the expression:
E=h.multidot.f
wherein E represents energy, h represents Planck's coefficient and f represents frequency. PA1 wherein P represents power, C represents capacity and V represents voltage. PA1 activating a high timing level at time t.sub.1 ; PA1 counting a first predetermined number M of predetermined cycle portions of the high timing level for determining a first partial time period; PA1 activating a low timing level at the end of the first partial time period; and PA1 counting a second predetermined number N of predetermined cycle portions of the low timing level. PA1 wherein T.sub.H represents a time period determined by the predetermined cycle portions of the high timing level and T.sub.L represents a time period determined by the predetermined cycle portions of the low timing level.
In CMOS design, the following expression is used: EQU P=C.multidot.V.sup.2.multidot.f
Methods for managing power of a communication system in waiting mode are known in the art. A conventional communication system, in waiting mode has to detect hailing signals and open a communication channel when it detects a hailing signal which is addressed thereto.
Conventional communication protocols, such as TDMA, determine time periods in which hailing signals are transmitted. State of the art communication systems, attempt to shut down their receiver, when out of these time periods, so as to save power. Such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,513 to Croft et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,152 to Harte.